The core objectives of Theory into Action: Applying Bloom's Taxonomy in Diabetes and Science Education in Tribal Classrooms are: 1) to enhance the local science and health curriculum of Royal Valley Public Schools, Hoyt, Kansas, in the K-2, 3-5, and 6-8 grades by creating a curriculum with the teacher mentors and the Haskell Indian Nations University Elementary Teacher Education students; 2) to create a web-based American Indian/Alaska Native specific primary prevention curriculum for use at the Indian Health Service clinic in Holton, Kansas which correlates with the diabetes curriculum taught at Royal Valley Schools; 3) to create a longitudinal study of the effects a web-based diabetes curriculum has on the learning objectives according to Bloom's taxonomy; 4) to increase the knowledge and thus prevent Type 2 diabetes through the active education of K-8 students using Bloom's taxonomy as an Educational Psychology tool; 5) to increase the attitudes toward choosing a science-related biomedical profession; and 6) to raise the average age of on-set of diabetes by instilling age-appropriate holistic wellness in American Indian/Alaska Native communities by empowering the children to use and apply the higher level of Bloom's taxonomic levels of learning on a daily basis. Theory into Action is a constructivist-based K-8 diabetes curriculum with an emphasis in the area of taxonomic learning objectives based on the research of Benjamin Bloom. The intention of this curriculum is for use in the classroom as a science and health education strand while integrating web-based technology to further learning opportunities. Eventually, the diabetes web-based curriculum will be used in the Indian Health Clinics and any K-8 classroom.